freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Foxy
Foxy (genauer: Foxy, the pirate fox; deutsch "Foxy, der Piratenfuchs") ist ein Animatronic und Antagonist der Five Nights at Freddy's-Serie. Er wird in den Episoden FnaF-1 und FnaF-2 portraitiert. Er besitzt eine eigene Showbühne, die Pirate Cove, in der er sich versteckt. Foxy war einst der Kindermagnet unter den Animatronics, bis er aus nicht näher geklärten Gründen deaktiviert und die Pirate Cove geschlossen wurde. Seitdem verwahrlost Foxy. Aussehen Foxy's Design und Charaktergestaltung ist, wie jenes seines Gegenstücks "Mangle", eine Persiflage an den ehemals real existierenden Animatronik-Charakter "Rolfe de Wolfe" aus der Bühnenattraktion "Rock-afire Explosion" im "ShowBiz Pizza Place" in Texas. Es mag aber auch sein, dass Foxy den Animatronik-Charakter "Foxy Colleen" (aus derselben Bühnenshow wie Rolfe) parodieren sollte. ;FnaF-1 Foxy ist einem schlanken Rotfuchs nachempfunden. Sein Kostüm ist karmesinrot, Brust und Bauch sind beige, die Schnauzenoberseite ist hautfarben und die Nasenspitze pechschwarz. Die Schnauzenoberseite weist acht "Sommersprossen" auf, es sind eigentlich angedeutete Vibrissen. Es muss offenbleiben, ob Foxy jemals echte, aufgesteckte Vibrissen hatte. Die Ohren sind konisch-spitz zulaufend geformt und leicht übergroß. Ohreninnenseiten, Augenbrauen und Augenlieder sind kastanienfarben hervorgehoben, die Augen selbst sind weiß mit hellgelben Irissen. Auf seinem Haupt thronen drei kleine Schopfsträhnen, seine Backenhaare sind überlang und kess zur Seite gekämmt. Foxy besaß ursprünglich 20 auffallend spitze, weiße Zähne, von denen drei jedoch zwischenzeitlich fehlen. Zwei der vorderen Zähne sind goldlackiert, so als ob Foxy Zahnkronen tragen würde. Foxy's Markenzeichen sind seine Augenklappe auf der rechten Seite und sein Enterhaken anstelle der rechten Hand. Der Enterhaken ist silbern verchromt und bedenklich spitz. Die Augenklappe (nebst Binde) scheint aus schwarzem Leder zu bestehen. Obwohl sie eigentlich das rechte Auge bedecken müsste, ist sie fast immer hochgeklappt. Neben Enterhaken und Augenklappe trägt Foxy eine enganliegende, knielange und nussbraune Hose, die an den Hosenbeinenden zerschlissen ist - dies mag allerdings schon immer so gewesen sein, denn solche "Fetzenhosen" galten (und gelten noch immer) als eine typische "Piratenkluft". Auffällig ist, dass Foxy's Fell an vielen Stellen fehlt, sodass das mechanische Endoskelett sichtbar ist: Auf der Brust klafft ein großes Loch, sodass die Hydraulik dahinter sichtbar wird. Auch die linke Schulter sowie die komplette linke Hand sind unkostümiert. Beide Beine und Füße sind, von den Knien an abwärts, freiliegend. Außerdem scheint der Kiefer ausgehebelt zu sein, das Maul steht fast immer offen. Allerdings ist bei seinem Jump-Scare zu erkennen, dass er sehr wohl sein Maul schließen und öffnen kann. ;FnaF-2 In Fnaf-2 ist Foxy stärker lädiert und Teile seines Endoskeletts ragen aus dem Kostüm heraus. Damit wurde sein Verwahrlosungszustand den anderen Animatronics angepasst. ;FnaF-3 In FnaF-3 kommt Foxy nicht vor, er wird dort durch "Phantom Foxy" ersetzt. ;FnaF-4 In FnaF-4 hat Foxy eine Art Cameo-Auftritt als fast-lebensgroße Kuschelfigur. Der Hauptprotagonist (ein kleiner Junge) bewahrt ihn in seinem Kinderzimmer auf. Seltsamerweise fehlt dem Plüschtier der Kopf. Es werden im Allgemeinen zwei Gründe für die Beschädigung angenommen: * Der große Bruder hat den Kopf abgerissen, um den kleinen Hauptprotagonisten zu quälen. Dies würde erklären, wo der Große seine Foxy-Maske herhat. * Der kleine Junge könnte den Kopf selbst abgerissen haben. Weil der Große den Kleinen immer wieder mit der Foxy-Maske erschreckt hat, könnte der Kleine eine Abscheu gegen Foxy's Gesicht entwickelt haben. Ort ;Five Nights at Freddy's Foxy's Versteck ist die Pirate Cove (zu deutsch "Piratenbucht" oder "Piratenhort"). Foxy verbirgt sich hinter einem violetten Bühnenvorhang mit Sternenmuster, vor der Bühne steht ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: „Sorry! Out of order!“ (deutsch „Verzeihung! Außer Betrieb!“). Hin und wieder gibt er ein tiefes „Dumm-di-dumm!“ von sich. Dieser Sprechgesang wird nur dann abgespielt, wenn Foxy sich noch hinter geschlossenem Vorhang befindet. Man hört ihn am deutlichsten, wenn man auf die Kamera von Pirate Cove schaltet. ;Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Foxy startet im zweiten Spieleteil vom Backstage-Raum aus, ist allerdings für den Spieler nur sehr selten dort zu sehen. Von dort begibt er sich umgehend in den Hauptflur und bleibt an dessen hinteren Ende stehen, um dort auf seine Chance zum Angriff zu warten. Verhalten ;FnaF-1 Foxy unterscheidet sich in seinem Verhalten deutlich von den anderen Animatronics: Während die drei Haupt-Animatronics immer langsamer und "ruhiger" werden, je öfter der Spieler sie per Überwachungskamera anvisiert, wird Foxy immer aggressiver und schneller. Er schleicht nach und nach hinter seinem Vorhang hervor, bis er vor der Bühne steht und sich scheinheilig mit seinem Haken am Kinn kratzt. Irgendwann sieht der Spieler plötzlich nur noch eine leere Bühne und auf dem Schild steht jetzt: „It's me!“ (deutsch „Ich bin’s!“). Wechselt der Spieler nun auf die Kamera im West-Flügel (Kamera 2b), sieht er Foxy den Gang hinunter rennen. Wenn der Spieler jetzt nicht schnell genug die Türe schließt, kommt Foxy laut schreiend ins Büro gerannt. Hat der Spieler die Tür rechtzeitig verschlossen, kann man Foxy gegen die Tür hämmern hören. Eine vielversprechende Möglichkeit, einem potentiellen Jump-Scare zu entgehen, besteht darin, sofort das Überwachungstablet zu verlassen und die linke Tür zu schließen, sobald der Spieler die leerstehende Pirate Cove sichtet und erst DANN wieder auf Kamera 2b wechselt, um Foxy rennen zu sehen. ;FnaF-2 In FnaF-2 startet Foxy vom Backstage-Raum aus, er begibt sich umgehend in den Hauptflur, wo er auf seine Chance zum Überfall wartet. Er lässt sich, wie Puppet, nicht von der Maske täuschen. Er kann jedoch durch kurzes Anleuchten mit der Taschenlampe auf Distanz gehalten werden. Sollte sich jedoch BB im Büro befinden, ist der Spieler Foxy hilflos ausgeliefert, da BB die Taschenlampe deaktiviert. Gleiches gilt selbstverständlich, wenn die Batterien der Taschenlampe leer sind. Foxy verhält sich sehr hartnäckig und gerade in späteren Nächten ist er öfters im Flur zu sehen, verschwindet nur kurz und verdrängt mit seiner Anwesenheit Toy Chica von ihrem potenziellen Platz. Schwierig wird es vor allem dann für den Spieler, wenn die Spieluhr der Tombola dringend aufgezogen werden muss (rotes Warnsignal), und ein Animatronic in den Ausgängen der Lüftungsschächte kauert, oder direkt im Büro steht und der Spieler eine Zeit lang die Maske tragen muss. Im schlimmsten Fall kann es sogar passieren, dass die Taschenlampe kurzzeitig gestört wird. Wenn alles vorhanden ist, ist meist nicht mehr genug Zeit, um Foxy anzuleuchten. Trivia * Foxy hat keine buschige Rute, wie sie für Rotfüchse eigentlich typisch ist. * In den Minigames von FnaF-2 ist Foxy der einzige Animatronic mit deutlich dargestellten Zähnen. * Foxy ist unter Spielefans der bislang beliebteste Animatronic. Grund hierfür dürfte sein ungewöhnliches, verspielt wirkendes Verhalten sein. Außerdem wurde seitens Spielefans mehrfach angedeutet, dass Foxy auch innerhalb der Kostümfetisch-Gemeinde sehr beliebt sei, weil Fuchskostüme häufig getragen würden. * "Foxy" ist eigentlich ein weiblicher Name. Der In-Game-Charakter Phone Guy bezeichnet Foxy aber stets als "er" und auch Scott Cawthon hat bekräftigt, dass Foxy einen männlichen Charakter portraitiert. * Foxy kann sein Auge mit der Augenklappe beliebig abdecken. *Wenn man Foxy im zweiten Spiel im Service-Raum stehen sieht und er sich anschließend aus dem Raum bewegt, stört er die Kamera nicht, sprich, er verschwindet unbemerkt aus dem Raum. * Nach eigener Aussage kreierte Scott Cawthon "Foxy" während einer 24-stündigen Autofahrt. * Foxy hat einen Cameo-Auftritt in FnaF-4 als Plüschtier, Geburtstagsmaske und sogar als Werbe- oder Serienfigur in einem TV-Cartoon. * In FNaF 1 gibt es einen seltenen Bug: wenn Foxy Richtung Büro rennt und der Spieler erst im allerletzten Moment die Tür schliesst, dann hört man zwar Foxy's Schrei, aber man lebt noch. Allerdings ist das Spiel dann verglitcht. Kategorie:Animatronic Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Fuchs Kategorie:Antagonist